Dave ví, co je stýskání
by Roedeer
Summary: Daveovi Karofskymu se stalo něco, co by se zamilovaným klukům v jeho věku stávat nemělo. A od té doby se mu stýská. 1000 slov. Angst.


Na zadání Bilkis - 1000 slov o stýskání. Angst.**  
><strong>

**Dave ví, co je stýskání**

Elizabeth Sophia Hummelová

*4. 6. 1969 †17. 9. 2000

Kurt Hummel

*13. 5. 1994 †30. 3. 2012

Dave by si nikdy nepomyslel, že jednou bude po McKinleyho střední kráčet po boku Blainea Andersona. Nikdy ho neměl rád, zvlášť potom, co se s ním Kurt rozešel a Blaine mu začal provádět naschvály hodné zhrzeného milence. Ale teď už nebyli nepřáteli. Dokonce už našli společnou řeč. Oba dva si přáli stejnou věc – aby tu Kurt byl s nimi. Dave ještě, jako by to bylo včera, cítil na jazyku polibky střídmě kradené po chodbách, a Blaine nedovedl jinak, než si na svůj první vztah uchovat ty hezké vzpomínky. Oběma Kurt chyběl, asi to je spojovalo.

Vešli do auditoria následováni Finnem, Rachel, Mercedes, Tinou, Mikem, Quinn, Puckem, Samem i Lauren. Za nimi se objevil Artie, kterého tlačil pan Schuester, po pravici se slečnou Pillsburyovou, po levici s ředitelem Figginsem. Společně položili na okraj pódia bohatě uvázané květiny, každý jednu: za Kurta, Brittany, Santanu.

David se probíral vzpomínkami na 30. březen. Nejhorší ze všeho bylo, že Kurta už se ani nepokoušeli oživovat. V jednom okamžiku tu byl, mladý, zdravý, rozesmátý a rozezpívaný, připravený podat další perfektní vokální výkon na zkoušce nového hudebního čísla, které nacvičovali ke slavnostnímu vyřazování letošních maturantů – a v tom dalším byl pryč. Prostě pryč. „Střelil jsem toho buzíka přímo do hlavy," opakovali toho dne ve večerních zprávách chladnokrevné přiznání devatenáctiletého T. S., co byl docela nenápadný student, který chodil s Kurtem do třídy a brousil si zuby na zločin z nenávisti několik měsíců. Vlastně to možná nakonec bylo požehnání – aspoň tak to čas od času řekl Burt, když potřeboval svému trýznivému zármutku nějak ulevit – že Kurt vůbec netrpěl. V jednom okamžiku tu byl, opakoval si Dave... a v tom dalším, po prásknutí výstřelu, byl pryč. Z celého výjevu zbyla jen klavírní melodie, kterou šokovaný Brad hrál ze setrvačnosti ještě několik sekund po střelbě, a Quinn pocákaná krví a kousky tkáně, jako by se na ní s plechovkou červené barvy právě vyřádil Jackson Pollock. Ale Kurt aspoň netrpěl. Ne jako Santana a Brittany, které zemřely až po zoufale pomalém příjezdu záchranářů.

Na pohřeb dorazil s celou svojí rodinou. Chodil s Kurtem sice jen krátce, ale rodiče si ho stihli zamilovat hned při první společné večeři, na níž se kontratenor ukázal v nejlepším světle: jako distingovaný mladý muž schopný konverzovat na úrovni a potěšit paní Karofskou několika promyšlenými, dobře mířenými lichotkami. Ještě před dezertem měl oba omotané kolem prstu. A Davida? Toho samozřejmě už dlouho. Upřímně plakali všichni. Matka se na pohřeb silně nalíčila, jak to měl Kurt rád – vždycky jí radil, že tekuté linky á la Audrey Hepburn její tvář omladí –, takže když si sňala černé brýle, aby si kapesníkem jemně osušila líce, odhalila pod nimi tvář, co vypadala jako japonská grafika.

Od té doby si David po Kurtovi stýskal v jednom kuse. Připadalo mu, jako by na celém světě zůstal sám: už neměl koho vyprovázet do školy, s kým usínat, komu kupovat ranní kávu nebo ve třídě pod lavicí psát zprávy plné zamilovaných přezdívek a grafických srdíček. Azimio se sice snažil, aby Davea co nejlépe rozptýlil, ale jeho neumětelské pokusy nefungovaly skoro nikdy. Azimio byl tělnatý černoch a kamarád, ne žádostivý Kurt. Ne, že by Dave nepotřeboval přítele, ale hlavně chtěl zpátky kluka, kterého mohl líbat a sem tam mu pyšně pošeptat „Miluju tě". Později si uvědomil, že kdyby mohl spaktovat smlouvu s ďáblem, vyměnil by život Kurta za život Azimia. Bylo mu z toho nanic, ale nedovedl tohle zvrácené smýšlení nijak odehnat.

Tohle bylo na celém stýskání to nejhorší. Kurt zmizel, ale zůstaly Davidovy potřeby. Jako každý dospívající kluk měl pořád neuvěřitelnou _chuť_. Když masturboval, představoval si při tom, že mu ztopořený penis nemizí v sevřené dlani, ale v Kurtově malém bílém zadku. Viděl to před sebou jako film: vysíleného Kurta rajtujícího jako o život zády k němu – jarní slunce pronikající oknem mu kolem načesané hlavy dělalo svatozář. Jakmile si ulevil, zaklepaly na dveře výčitky a bez optání se pozvaly dál. Na mrtvého by neměl myslet takhle, to mu bylo jasné, ale hledání nového přítele nepřicházelo v úvahu a Kurt byl pořád jeho hvězdou zářivou – co naplat, první láska, opletená superlativy a křehkými city. Někdy, když uprostřed noci procitl a v prvních vteřinách mu nedošlo, že Kurt už nežije, by přísahal, že se probudil s chutí jeho krku na špičce jazyka, a v polospánku se zastyděl, že mu při podvečerním mazlení udělal nectnostný cucflek. Kurt miloval líbání na krku a měl rád cucfleky – v těch třech měsících, co spolu chodili, mu poskytly pádný důvod, proč kapesné utratit za regiment nových šátků.

Po seancích sebelásky se pokaždé dal do pláče. Jednou ho tak našel jeho otec – zavřeného v pokoji, s pyžamovými kalhoty staženými do půli stehen, odhaleným rozkrokem a zbroceného slzami. Vůbec nic mu nevyčítal. Dave úpěl, že je nechutný a Paul Karofsky mu trpělivě vysvětloval, že neudělal nic špatného. Na otázku, kdy na Kurta přestane tak usilovně myslet, už ale odpověď neměl.

Návštěvy u Hummelových mu také zrovna nepomáhaly. Burt zjevně chřadnul a většinu starostí o autodílnu od něj po mlčenlivé dohodě převzal Finn. Co Davida zaráželo nejvíc bylo, jak příšerně Kurtův otec zatrpkl – mluvil o pomstě, vedl o střílejícím T. S. dlouhé řeči plné odporu; podřadný ksindl, všivé prase, oko za oko, zub za zub. Dave se bál, že jestli to bude pokračovat, odežene od sebe Burt svou nenávistí všechny bližní.

Byly čtyři měsíce od střelby, poslední školní den a Dave přišel na hřbitov jako čerstvý, úspěšný absolvent. Oděn v obleku položil kytici bílých lilií. Ostatně ležela tam i paní Hummelová, a tak chtěl, aby mohla být pyšná na přítele, kterého si Kurt jednoho letošního zimního dne přivedl domů. Poklekl do prosluněného trávníku u náhrobku a nepatrně žulovou desku pohladil. Dorazil trochu s předstihem; chtěl si pobrečet v soukromí, než se za ním objeví celý sbor ve slavnostních šatech, a ještě toho měl spoustu na srdci. Maturita byla velká událost, co se nedala odbýt pár slovy, a navíc si jako vždy musel postěžovat, jak hrozně se mu stýská.


End file.
